ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS2E7 Bros In Space
Plot Ben and Rook are flying to Rook's homeworld, Revonnah, to participate in the harvest. As they land, fireworks explode around the Proto-TRUK, frightening Ben. They land and go to Rook's house. Rook grabs a tool and harvests an amber-ogia, the main food source of Revonnah. Ben is disgusted by it. He looks over a cliff and sees large rodents, frightening him. Just then, Rook's sisters, Rook Shi, Rook Shim, and Rook Shar, arrive, along with his brother, Evan Jr. Evan Jr is excited to meet Ben 10, as he is a fan of his show. Rook's parents, Rook Da and Rook Brallah, arrive. Da, Rook's father, is not impressed by Ben. At dinner, Ben finds that the amber-ogia is not as nasty as he was expecting, but he amuses the Rooks by eating with a backscratcher. Suddenly, a female Revonnahgander named Rayona comes to the window to greet Rook. She asks him to accompany her to the harvest festival, and he assures her that he will see her there. Da says that the mroids, the rodents, have been taking more Amber-ogia than usual. Another female arrives to ask Rook out, but he rejects her. Shar explains that all of the females fancy Rook, shocking Ben. Da says that Revonnahganders exist to harvest Amber-ogia, not to attract females or bring offworlders to Revonnah. Someone else taps on the window. Brallah opens it to find a muroid. Da fends it off with a fire shooter, and Rook, Shar, and Ben chase after it. Outside, they see a group of Muroids, one of which was on its hind legs. The Muroids see them and roll away. That night, Evan Jr. allows Ben to listen to the Ben 10 show. In the morning, the Revonnahganders and Ben begin the harvest. Rook explains that amber-ogia is also a powerful fuel. Evan Jr. asks Ben to transform. Having difficulty harvesting, Ben turns into Bloxx. Bloxx lifts a rock with amber-ogia, but drops it on his head, crushing the amber-ogia. Rook's siblings laugh, but Da is angry. Bloxx turns into Ben, who cannot believe that Rook dated Rayona. Rook says that she is more believable than Alien X. The muroids arrive and swarm over Ben. The Revonnahganders run to fend off the muroids, who are bipedal. Da hands out fire sticks and the Revonnahganders attack. Ben turns into Crashhopper and leaps after them. Crashhopper makes the muroids flee, but is attacked by the Revonnahganders, who think he is a locust. Crashhopper turns into Ben and Da tells Ben that they have enough pests. Rook advises Ben not to transform. That night, as the amber-ogia is being sorted into silos, the muroids attack again. This time, they have pointed helmets and can say 'bro'. Da gives Ben a fire stick, and he joins the Revonnahganders in fighting. The muroids grab amber-ogia and run off, surprising Shar. Ben accidentally ignites a silo, detonating the amber-ogia inside. Da is furious. Rook suggests that someone track the muroids, and Da tells him to go and not come back until he is ready to return to tradition and send Ben home. Ben and Rook track the muroids and Rook regrets coming to Revonnah. They enter a cave where Fistrick is training the muroids, who keep repeating the word "bro". Fistrick leaps into a cage and calls the muroids to fight him. He defeats every one that challenges him. Fistrick tells the muroids to bring him every amber-ogia as Ben and Rook watch. Rook says that with the amber-ogia, Fistrick could wage a galactic war. The muroids get into bipedal harvester suits and march on Revonnah. Ben tells Rook to warn the farmers and turns into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch and Fistrick fight, with Shocksquatch interrogating Fistrick, but Fistrick not answering his questions. Rook sounds the muroid alarm as the suited muroids march on the farmers, harvesting every amber-ogia. Da says that this is the end of the Revonnahgander way, but Rook insists that he and Ben are not responsible. Rook takes down a suit and tells the others to target the muroids, not the suits. Fistrick's ship takes off with Shocksquatch captive, and docks with a large space weapon. Fistrick explains that the weapon is a planet destroyer. With Shocksquatch captive and the amber-ogia his, he can use it to take over planets. Rook saves Evan Jr from a muroid as the other muroids fly into space. They land on Fistrick's weapon and drain the amber-ogia into tanks. Fistrick powers up the weapon and aims it at Revonnah. Shocksquatch turns into Ben, freeing him. Ben trips Fistrick and fires the weapon harmlessly into space. Ben then turns into Kickin' Hawk and attacks Fistrick. Kickin' Hawk fights off the muroids, who soon flee to their cage. Fistrick grabs a blaster, but Kickin' Hawk takes it and fires it at the amber-ogia. The amber-ogia explodes, and Kickin' Hawk escapes with Fistrick and the muroids just before the weapon goes with it. At the end of the harvest, Da forgives Rook and says that the harvest went well despite their losses. He invites Rook back for the next harvest, but tells him to keep Ben far away. Impact *Rook's family and the Muroids are introduced Characters Characters *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Rook Shar *Rook Shi *Rook Shim *Evan Jr. *Rook Da *Rook Brallah *Rayona *Female Revonnahgander Villains *Muroids *Fistrick Aliens *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Shocksquatch *Kickin' Hawk Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes